


There Was This Alley...

by Happy_Violence



Category: Alias
Genre: Dirty Talk, Grinding, Kinky, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, fUCK ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Violence/pseuds/Happy_Violence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Vaughn plans to interrogate his nemesis Julian Sark to find his traitor wife. The interrogation doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was This Alley...

**Author's Note:**

> I might just be weird, but I thought this couple would be extremely hot together. If you like this, please, let's try and spread the love for this pairing. Thanks for reading! (Vaughn is topping)

Vaughn nodded his head toward the guards who were standing by the door to the interrogation room. He let out a long sigh. He had talked to Jack about having all security cameras, audio sources, any sort of security or device removed from the room where his nemesis sat. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and scowled. The guards opened the door and stepped back. Vaughn stepped inside, his face immediately changing into a scowl. Sark sat there, wrists cuffed gazing at the wall. He didn't make any slight indication that he noticed the agent. Vaughn moved forward and sat on the edge of the table. Sark looked up at him, piercing blue eyes looking him over. 

"I'm surprised that they let YOU in to see me." he said coldly, his hands clenching slightly.

"The last time we were together, our positions were reversed." Vaughn said simply, crossing his arms. Sark's mouth formed that irritating crooked smile that always put the agent on edge. 

"But unlike you, I don't use accessories." Vaughn said standing up and sauntered towards him. 

"Now, tell me where Lauren is." he said, tone harsh. Sark snorted and turned his face away.

"It must hurt, having your wife betray you." he sneered. Suddenly, he felt a hand at the back of his head and his face slammed down onto the table in front of him. He was yanked backwards by his hair and forced to look at Vaughn in the eye. Sark breathed in sharply, a small, barely audible whimper filtered past his lips. 

"I think I might've broken your nose." Vaughn hissed as his grip tightened on Sark's hair.

"Clearly." the Covenant agent said, his accent thick. His face was pushed down onto the table again. He felt the cuffs click and his wrists were freed. His arm was twisted behind his back in a position that he knew too well. Vaughn could easily break his arm. 

"Tell me where she is." The CIA agent growled in his ear. 

"Your wife by the way." Sark laughed in between harsh breaths.

"It must be hard for you. She was someone you trusted and shared your own BED with. Well, she won't ever do that again. She spent enough time in mine." he ground out, grinning roguishly. He gasped as he felt his wrist snap. Pain flooded down his arm and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

"I don't give a fuck WHO'S she's been sleeping with!" Vaughn shouted. 

"Where is she?!"

"My god she's amazing that one. In the car, on the rooftop, the garage, the elevator!" he laughed maniacally, as his arm was pulled painfully back further.

"There was this one time in an alley-" Sark began, but Vaughn let his arm go. He sniggered, but he was silenced quickly. The cuffs were put back on in a frantic haste. He was lifted suddenly and shoved backwards. His back hit the wall painfully and he staggered. He glanced up at Vaughn, his tongue darting out to lap up the blood that flowed down his face, from his lip and his nose. His eyes widened. The CIA agent stood in front of him, his eyes dark and angry. His shirt was ruffled, his hair in a disarray and his face was slightly flushed. But the look on his face made Sark shiver slightly. It was positively feral. 

"N... Now Vaughn... Did I manage to anger you that much?" he said, trying to keep his calm. Vaughn made some animalistic sound and he lunged forward. Sark felt his back hit the wall solidly again, except the only difference was that he didn't stagger. His cuffed hands were lifted above him and pinned against the wall. Someone grabbed his chin roughly and forced to look directly in front of him. 

"Ah... Vaughn...?" he stammered, for once at a loss for words. Vaughn glared at him, more like examined him. He noticed that Vaughn's chest was pressed firmly against his... and southern regions were as well... 

"What are you-" he began but was cut off. Vaughn assaulted the other man's lips violently. Sark let out a muffled cry as the agent invaded his mouth. He struggled and tried to move, but Vaughn's rage kept him firmly in place. The agent tasted the blood on Sark's lips and madly lapped at it. Sark was still struggling but his mouth moved without his consent. His tongue met Vaughn's and allowed entrance to the cavern for a brief second. 

"Wh- What do you thi-" he began but was cut off again as he was (literally) rendered speechless. They both fought so hard that teeth clashed in the frantic act. Sark moaned loudly like a wanton-whore and Vaughn pushed him harder into the wall. Sark felt himself getting hard as he tried again to pull away.

"Sark... Sark that sound... Oh god you sounded so-" Vaughn managed to say. Blood mixed in with saliva as they ravaged each other's mouth. Sark let out a loud whimper as the CIA agent ground against him roughly. 

"F-Fuck that hurt..." Sark moaned as Vaughn abandoned his bloody lips to attack his throat. All he could hear was the heavy breathing and the loud moans that he couldn't believe were leaving his mouth. He bit his swollen lip again, his brow furrowing while Vaughn made sure to leave plenty of noticeable hickeys along his neck. 

"Sark, I want you to be loud..." Vaughn said as he desperately started to rip his black shirt off. He eventually found his nemesis' weak spot on his collar bone. Sark moaned and threw his head back. Vaughn let his cuffed hands go as he harshly kissed his way down Sark's body. 

"Va-Vaughn, stop... I can't..." Sark said painfully. His cock pressed against the fabric of his jeans causing a tent to form. Vaughn ignored the plea. He frantically unbuttoned Sark's black jeans and his hand immediately dove in. Sark groaned loudly and arched into the touch. 

"Fu-Fuuuck..." he managed to say. His cuffed wrists lowered themselves around Vaughn's shoulders for support. He pulled the agent from his crouching position to stand in front of him. His blue eyes searched the brown ones. Vaughn's hand pumped him harder and Sark leaned his forehead against the other's and whimpered. 

"You know... I'd be able to return the favor if my hands weren't cuffed."

"There's no way I'm letting you free. I love the way you look right now." Vaughn whispered harshly in Sark's ear. 

"You, shirtless, hands manacled all the while bucking underneath me." he said hotly as he nibbled Sark's earlobe. His hand abandoned it's job to only wrap around Sark's waist and attack his bloody mouth again. Sark pulled away.

"Vaughn, I need you to fuck me. Now." he demanded as he somehow managed to unbutton the agent's shirt, revealing strong tanned abs. Vaughn stepped back momentarily to pull up the chair Sark had been sitting in earlier. He sat down and pulled Sark's waist towards him. He pulled his pants and boxers down roughly, freeing Sark's cock. He looked up at him. Sark glanced down, his cheeks flushed, blood smeared all over his face. Vaughn leaned forwards and led his tongue from the base to the head of the pulsing member. Once he reached the tip he engulfed Sark completely. Sark moaned loudly. 

"Fuck... Vaughn..." he whimpered. The agent then started an easy pace, holding Sark's hips firmly to prevent him from bucking. 

"Stop. I'm gonna come if you keep that up." he said sadly. He got on his knees and unzipped Vaughn's fly allowing his larger member to spring free. Sark gave it a few good strong strokes before standing. 

"I want you to fuck me."

"More than happy to oblige." Vaughn said. He raised two fingers to Sark's mouth level. He blinked and his face turned a few shades of red. He brought his manacled hands up and flinched as he grabbed the other's wrists. He leaned forward and let his tongue slide over the digits. His blue eyes locked with the brown ones. He took them completely into his mouth and his tongue swirled around them, slicking them completely wet. It was the worst substitute for lube, but he knew that would have to suffice. He pulled away. 

"I supposed that's good enough..." he said slowly. Vaughn grinned wolfishly at him. He reached out and pulled Sark in so he was straddling the handler's waist. Sark swallowed and rested his hands on Vaughn's chest. He felt two fingers enter him and spread him. He winced in pain as they worked. Soon a third digit joined him and the pain was mixed with pleasure as he moaned. They pulled out quickly. He suddenly felt something way larger than fingers prodding his entrance. 

"This is going to hurt-"

"I don't care, I've been through worse. Just, fuck me!" Sark ground out in Vaughn's ear. He felt the shaft slide into him in one swift move. Vaughn was completely sheathed inside him. Sark's eyes shut tightly and bit his lip. 

"Fuck... Vaughn... Jesus..." 

"Sark..." Vaughn moaned and threw his head back. Sark started moving. He slid up and down at a slow pace, each time hitting that sweet spot inside him. Heavy breathing and loud moans echoed in the room as Sark rode the CIA agent. He brought his hands up and wrapped them about said agent's shoulders. Vaughn started thrusting upwards into him frantically. He grabbed Sark's waist and started slamming him down all the way to his balls. Sark let out loud moans which were quickly muffled by the agent claiming his mouth in a hot, fiery kiss. 

"Fuck... I'm almost there Vaughn..." Sark gasped, still moving his body swiftly up and down. He felt himself slowly reaching that point. His good hand drew blood on Vaughn's back and he felt a strong hand envelope his own cock. He started pumping. Sark ached his back and he cried out "Vaughn" as he came violently onto the other man's stomach. Vaughn followed a few seconds after biting into Sark's shoulder. He pulled Sark in for a long, passionate kiss, as their energy started to fade. 

"I thoroughly enjoyed that." said Sark as he tightened his arms slightly around Vaughn's shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind having another interrogation soon." 

"Sark... Those things about Lauren. Were they true?"

"Things? Oh, like the garage, elevator, all that?"

"Yeah..."

"No. Sadly they aren't true. I only said those things to rile you up. Which worked. But I'd much rather have this any day over her." Sark explained. Vaughn smiled mischievously. 

"Well... why don't we try the alley next time?"


End file.
